nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Limited Jutsu
This is a composite list of all the unranked jutsu in Naruto, as well as what we've ranked them according to this RP. This page also includes any already-ranked jutsu that we may have changed for balancing purposes in RP. If you have a Canon Jutsu lacking a rank, refer to the Chat Support Channel in the discord and one of our Mods will rank it foryou. Balanced Jutsu Sensing Technique Refer to the specialization list for more information on how to become a sensor-type shinobi! Body Flicker Cannot be used in combat! This rule can be by passed by becoming a body flicker specialist. Refer to the specialization list for more information! Body Replacement Technique Costs 10 action points due to the immense amount of chakra needed to accomplish such a feat! Furthermore it's limited to you only being able to replace yourself with a log, or another object, within 15 yards! Transformation Technique When using this fundamental technique, the user is not able to transform into anything smaller than a 1/5th of one's own size. For a genin, that would be equivalent of a small dog. Anything smaller is absolutely impossible. Temporary Paralysis Technique The target will only be affected if your Control stat is higher than their Strength or Control stat, depending on whether they use strength or a chakra based technique to ward off the attempt. If the target is successfully affected, they will be paralyzed for two of their turns when you are dealing with a single target and one of their turns when you are dealing with multiple targets. Someone that is affected by this technique may spend 3 action points in order to break free at any time: this cost is then reduced to 0 when dealing with the same person, using the same Jutsu, in the same session. If your Control stat is 3x higher than the target's Strength or Control stat, they cannot break free until receiving damage or faced with an immediate death-threat the first time it is used on them but the second and all following times they can do so for a cost of. Hiding in xxxx Technique These techniques cost 1 action point per turn, just to maintain: aside from further movement etc. Which means that it costs 1 action point per turn even if sitting still and doing nothing. Meditating isn't possible while using a Hiding in xxxx technique. Clone Techniques Your Clone can move around for free in the turn that it's summoned.A Shadow Clone takes half the user's remaining action points and uses action points like a normal character. After vanishing, the Shadow Clone will then return its remaining action points to the user. A Water Clone functions the same as a Shadow Clone but the Water Clone only takes 1/10th of the user's remaining action points. Chakra Flow Chakra Flow Techniques, while active, cost 1 action point for each turn they are kept active after the turn in which they are activated. Activating a Chakra Flow Technique follows the same rules as a normal Jutsu regarding of Action Point costs. Learning Chakra Flow Techniques relies solely on your Ninjutsu Mastery stats. Genjutsu Kai This can only be done after learning it within the roleplay during any type of session, after which it still depends on the user to be able to discern a Genjutsu (Due to having faced off against it before. Through Dojutsu. Or through sheer expertise in Genjutsu and a sharp mind capable of recognizing that an illusion is taking place.) Discerning a Genjutsu is very hard to do due to the fact that it will seem real to the one it's used on. Furthermore, a skillful Genjutsu user can make it increasingly difficulty by making their illusions mimic reality very closely. But, if you manage to realize that you are trapped in a Genjutsu you may use Genjutsu Kai in order to break free. You cannot break out of a Genjutsu if said Genjutsu is used by someone who, compared to you, has at least twice as many points in the control stat. Regarding Action points, using Genjutsu Kai costs at much action points as the cost of the Genjutsu that you are trying to break out of, plus 1. Genjutsu Kai can also be used on an ally, even by multiple people sharing the action point cost. Landmine Fist The explosion is generated from point of contact, directed outwards, rather than from inside the opponent's insides. Ninjutsu Earth Release S-Rank *Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison *Earth Release: Mutability *Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop A-Rank *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri *Earth Release: Fissure *Earth Release: Golem Technique *Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall *Earth Release: Shadow Clone *Earth Release: Ultra-Added Weight Rock Technique *Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique B-Rank *Earth Release: Dropping Lid *Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique *Earth Release: Hardening Technique *Earth Release: Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Mud Body Technique *Earth Release: Mudslide *Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears *Rock Armor *Rock Clone Technique C-Rank *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Flow River *Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears *Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave *Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique *Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones *Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique *Earth Release: Mud Spore *Earth Release: Mud Wolves *Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique *Earth Release: Rock Section Cane *Earth Release: Rock Shelter *Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique *Mudshot Technique *Violent Heavenly Earth Needle D-Rank *Earth Release: Rock Collapse Fire Release S-Rank *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction A-Rank *Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider *Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique *Fire Release: Great Flame Flower *Fire Release: Great Flame Technique B-Rank *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Exploding Flame Shot *Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique *Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind *Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique C-Rank *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique *Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Lightning Release B-Rank *Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning *Lightning Release: Depth Charge *Lightning Release: Thunder Binding *Lightning Strike C-Cank *Lightning Rat Violent Quake *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: Lightning Rod *Lightning Release: Spider Web *Lightning Triple Water Release S-Rank *Ink Bubble Explosion A-Rank *Water Release: Bubbles Technique B-Rank *Drowning Bubble Technique *Drowning Water Blob Technique *Explosive Bubble *Hiding in Frost Technique *Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito *Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion *Water Balloon Technique *Water Release: Black Rain Technique C-Rank *Blinding Bubbles Technique *Bubble Clone Technique *Bubble Dome *Heavenly Weeping *Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain *Sensing Water Sphere *Soap Bubble Slime *Starch Syrup Binding Rope *Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack *Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique *Water Release: Mouth Shot Wind Release S-Rank *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon A-Rank *Beast Tearing Gale Palm B-Rank *Beast Tearing Palm, still has great cutting power but can't "cut and slash through any material". *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut *Swift Wind Wall *Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance *Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance *Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade *Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale C-Rank *Dust Wind Technique *Gunbai Fanned Wind *Wind Release: Flag Current *Violent Whirlwind *Rotating Shuriken D-Rank *Vacuum Sword Genjutsu B-Rank *Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison *Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind Hiden Aburame Jutsu *Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Requires the use of chakra to control bugs. Each action (Not including Techniques incorporating Bugs, which follow the normal rules for Jutsu regarding Action Point costs.) that you make your bugs perform costs one action point, as such blocking with the bugs, moving the bugs, and using the bugs to attack each cost an individual action point aside from your own characters movement. You can, however, be smart and use tactics such as defending through going on the offensive or playing a more strategic game, in order to mitigate the cost. Bugs that can drain chakra drain a single action point per turn, awarded to you in your next turn if you successfully drained your target. causing your opponent to lose said action point. Akimichi Jutsu Unique Trait Members of the Akimichi Clan have a unique trait that allows them to store on calories that can later be used for their hiden techniques. These Fat Action Points are allotted over time, with two being given out every week (On Monday's!) in real life. These Fat Action Points can then be used specifically for Akimichi hiden or they may be used as Physical Action Points. These Fat Action Points can be conserved, but they max out at ten points. *''When using a Akimichi Clan Hiden which counts as an Augment, you are forced to first use your Fat Action Points in regards to activating and sustaining said Augment before being able to access any other types of Action Points.'' *''Has Yang Release as a starting Nature.'' C-Rank *Human Bullet Tank *Multi-Size Technique *Partial Multi-Size Technique Inuzuka Jutsu *Four Legs Technique. Refer to the augment list: First Stage Augments. Nara Jutsu Shadow Imitation: If deciding to sustain your hold on a person for additional turns it will cost 1 action point for each of these additional turns, for each person your hold is sustained on. * Has Yin Release as a starting Nature. C-Rank *Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique *Shadow Imitation Technique *Shadow Neck Binding Technique B-Rank *Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique A-Rank *Shadow Imitation Field Technique *Shadow Gathering Technique *Shadow Sewing Technique Hyūga Jutsu Unique Trait The Hyūga clan possess the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilize chakra with attacks. Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasized in techniques that utilize this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. A-Rank * Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms * Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists B-Rank *Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms *Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven *Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm *Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms C-Rank *Gentle Fist Art One Body Blow *Gentle Fist Refer to the augment list: First Stage Augments. *Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms *Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm *Water Needle Yamanaka Jutsu C-Rank Sending Transmission B-Rank Mind Body Transmission Technique Taijutsu Eight Gates Refer to the augment list on how to train the eight gates. Upon reaching the required gate you may start training the techniques which then become available to you.